Green Blanket
by weirdsib
Summary: Dot has always wanted to prove herself to Yakko, and finally gets the chance. But in the end, it's more than just showing how responsible she can be. It's about being a good sister.


**Hi guys! You know when a random oneshot pops into your head? Yeah, that happened. If you don't like it, (shrug) I don't care. I just thought I'd share it with you. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

Green Blanket

Dot's eyes slowly opened as she awakened. She stretched out on the uncomfortable couch, and glanced wearily at the little clock on the table.

12:06 A.M.

She winced at the sounds of vomiting and hacking coming from the bedroom her and her brothers usually shared. Unfortunately, that room was now reserved for a very sick Wakko and the other brother that had to take care of him.

Dot sighed. It had all started earlier in the day, yesterday, now that she thought about it. He ad been acting sort of off all day. Less energized, really tired, not as hungry...

When dinner came around, Wakko had simply pushed his spaghetti around in circles on his plate. Then he had lumbered into the bathroom, claiming rather tiredly that he had a "potty emergency," and it was a few minutes after that that she had heard him emptying his stomach contents into the toilet. Potty emergency indeed.

She couldn't help but grin as she remembered how panicked Yakko had been, and quietly chuckled when she remembered him frantically telling her to stay calm, considering she had been much more level headed than him for once. It hadn't been funny at the time, but now that she thought about it, she had to laugh at the irony.

Yakko had carried Wakko all the way to the Psychiatry building on the lot, and had been so worn out that Dot thought both her brothers would need medical attention. Hello Nurse had calmly checked Wakko, asked him a couple questions, and proclaimed that it was just a bad case of stomach flu. Thank goodness for being good friends with a medical professional, even if it was just because her brothers were attracted to her. It sure did pay off though. She rolled her eyes as she remembered how both her brothers had greeted her with a weak "Hellooo Nurse" when they had arrived. Wakko might've been sick, and Yakko might've been tired, but they were still her goofy brothers.

Hello Nurse had told Wakko to drink plenty of water and get lots of rest. Unfortunately, all the vomiting had kept him from the "getting rest" part. Yakko was also deprived of sleep, being that he hadn't left Wakko's side since they had arrived home. Sure, he had left the room a couple times to disinfect his hands and clean out the puking bucket that he had provided for his ailing brother, and of course get Wakko some water and soup, but other than that, he hadn't moved out of that room. Dot hoped he was asleep now. He really needed his rest too.

She highly doubted it though. It sounded like Wakko was still awake,if the sound of him dry-heaving was any indication, and if Wakko was awake, Yakko was probably awake too.

Dot carefully slid off the couch and tiptoed towards the bedroom. She had been ordered to stay out, but her concern had overridden her fear of Yakko yelling at her. Besides, Yakko wasn't really the yelling type, and even if he did want to yell at her, he'd probably be too exhausted to get very loud.

Quietly cracking the door open and willing it not to creak, she poked her head around it to get a good view of her brothers. Wakko was hunched over the bed, retching towards the bucket below him as Yakko gently rubbed his back, making every effort to comfort him. Wakko's cheeks were tinted red with fever, and both her siblings were developing dark circles beneath their eyes from lack of sleep. Dot watched both of them sympathetically from the door, not even bothering to hide now. Wakko looked miserable and Yakko looked utterly exhausted, having not gotten a wink of sleep at all tonight. Dot sighed and stepped inside.

"Well someone's up," Yakko muttered without even looking up at her. He quickly yawned, then brought his head up to meet her eyes, smiling wearily at her.

How he could smile at a time like this was beyond her.

"You look tired," she stated bluntly, walking over to him.

"Though I hate to admit it, I most likely feel more tired than I look," he mumbled.

Wakko, staying silent, leaned back against the bed and watched both of them with tired, glazed over eyes.

"I can take care of him," Dot said. "You can't stay up all night."

He instantly shook his head at this, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No way little sis. Besides, you should be in bed right now. It's late."

"Actually, it's early," she stated, smirking. "And I don't even feel tired. You obviously can't say the same. You look about ready to fall over."

"She's right," Wakko rasped from his spot on the bed, smiling weakly at his older brother. "You look like you haven't slept in months.

"Look who's talking," Yakko retorted. "You look like you got hit by a semi and fell off a cliff.

Wakko, despite his condition, sent a rather impressive glare towards Yakko, who simply smirked back at him. Dot suppressed a giggle, and maintained her serious expression.

Well, at least Wakko was on her side. Not that he could be much help while constantly leaning over the bed and throwing his dinner up, but at least she had support.

Deciding that just asking wouldn't help, she widened her eyes until they were shimmering and clasped her gloved hands behind her back.

"Pweeeeese let me take over? Pwetty pwease with a big red cherry on top?"

Yakko laughed and her cute smile dropped to a frown as she narrowed her eyes at him once again.

"Oh please Dot. The cute method? I'm too tired to fall for that."

"Which is exactly why you should get some sleep!" she shouted.

Wakko clamped his hands over his ears and moaned.

"Not so loud," he groaned, and Dot smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," she muttered, hoping that she hadn't just ruined her chances.

Then her embarrassment quickly melted into anger. Why didn't he trust her? Didn't he have any faith in her? She was extremely mature for her age. She knew that, and so did Yakko. Heck, even Wakko brought it up sometimes. She could be responsible. Sure, she would occasionally complain about chores and whine about how she didn't want to do them, but she never really refused. Secretly, she liked helping out around the tower sometimes, and had proven herself to be very responsible and trustworthy for her age. Sure, she wasn't perfect, but who was?

She clenched her fists tightly at her sides and glowered at Yakko, biting her tongue to keep herself from screaming again, for Wakko's sake.

_Fine, _she thought bitterly, _If he won't fall for the cute act, then no more miss nice Dot._

Between gritted teeth, she said, "Yakko Warner, get your furry butt on the couch right now an get some sleep before I mallet you and drag you there myself."

Yakko blinked for a second then grinned at her. Dot stared at him, her eyes burning into his, keeping her hard expression.

"I'm impressed Dot. You managed to send me an intimidating threat without being loud."

"I appreciate that last part," Wakko said hoarsely.

Dot's serious expression dropped as Yakko stood up, rather gracefully considering he was completely exhausted and walked towards the door.

"Fine Dot. I trust you," he said, sounding a bit unsure. "But I don't want you up all night-er-i mean day. Well, you know what I mean. When you want to go to bed, come get me. And if anything happens-"

"I know. I know. Come get you, "she said, rolling her eyes while pushing him out of the room. "Don't worry Yakko. I got this."

Yakko sighed and she watched as he headed towards the couch, seeming rather reluctant to lay down. Dot then gently shut the door and went to sit in the chair next to the bed that was previously occupied by Yakko.

She saw Wakko give her a half smile and a quick, small nod of his head. Wakko's way of saying "good job." Then his smile dropped instantly, and he started retching over the side of the bed once again.

Dot simply rubbed his back as she had saw Yakko do. If Yakko did it, then it was the right thing to do.

Dot didn't know how long she'd sat there with Wakko, but it must have been a long time because she eventually felt her energy drain and fatigue start to steadily take its place. She had left the room one time to get a cold wet washcloth and two bottles of water, one for Wakko and one for herself. She was a little worried about giving Wakko his though, fearing that he'd probably just throw it up, but then she remembered Yakko telling him to drink plenty of water so his insides didn't shrivel up into nothing. Personally, she thought that was a rather terrifying explanation of dehydration that was totally unnecessary, but she wouldn't argue.

So, with that in mind, she had ordered Wakko to drink his bottle, warning him that if he didn't she'd forcibly pour it down his throat. That had gotten him to drink it without protest.

Then she had tried bringing his fever down with the washcloth, and had felt proud when it had actually helped... a little...

And Yakko hadn't trusted her. That worrywart.

After who knows how long, Wakko finally drifted off to sleep.

_Hopefully a restful one, _Dot wished silently, checking his forehead one last time. It seemed that his fever had come down quite a lot, and she sighed with relief. She had done a good job. She couldn't wait to rub it in Yakko's face. Tomorrow anyways.

Speaking of Yakko...

Dot quietly crept out of the room, leaving the door cracked open in case Wakko woke up again and needed her. Then she made her way to the living room, where she saw her oldest brother curled up in a ball on the couch, his tail falling over his ankles, snoring quietly as he slept. She couldn't help but smile through her weariness. It was hard to believe that the peaceful and innocent looking toon on the couch was her smart-mouthed sarcastic and witty brother she was used to. He shivered slightly, then shifted a little, but didn't awaken.

Dot skimmed the room, looking for something to cover him with, and finally decided to look in the closet near the bedroom. Opening the door, she looked around, and the blanket crammed in the bottom of the closet caught her eye. It was a small, faded old green blanket, but she grabbed it anyways, looking at it for a brief moment as memories of carrying it as a toddler flooded her mind. Dot had almost forgotten about the thing, and felt kind of guilty for leaving it stuffed in a tiny closet this long. Yakko had bought it for her when she was only three, and she had carried it around everywhere with her. It had been special to her. It had meant the world to her.

She smiled and carried it to the living room, where she spread it across Yakko the best that she could. His feet were poking out the bottom, but that didn't matter.

"You need it more than me now," she whispered, then carefully crawled up on the couch with him, curling up beside him.

She cuddled up next to him, feeling warm and comfortable. She decided to enjoy in, and not to dread the major headache she'd have when she had to wake up in a couple hours.

**Well, that's it. Hope it's not too lengthy of a oneshot, I just felt compelled to share it with you all. Hope you liked it! Bye for now!**


End file.
